Portal talk:Clan/Records/Burnout Paradise
When it comes to takedowns, road rage, and stunt run, how are we listing statistics? Examples: Offline my stunt run record is about 7 million. Online, I've done a stunt run over 26 million. I had a score of 100 takedowns before the road rage revamp in the recent patch. Should I count this as my record, or should I count my record after the revamp? (77) Should members just add how many online takedowns they have, or should they show their overall online and offline takedown score? KonigCCX 08:23, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :I took my scores directly from the menu that shows it all. Forget the name of it, it's the one above Discoveries in the pause menu. As far as pre-1.7 there's really no way to verify if it's before or after really, so just put in whatever your highest was. If it gets out of hand with records, we'll put in some kind of verification or drop it to only verifiable stats (such as those from critereon's site - player statistics) =Note= I deleted an error. You listed the "stunt run" category twice in the records. KonigCCX 09:16, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I am putting all my recordsin except rode rules. I'll figure all that out another time. :) Also I added the record Boost Chain. It was the only record in the game that wasn't up there, so… Babadingldoo 04:23, 1 May 2009 (UTC) My edit I just added my scores, but; * Is it online air time. I don't know where to find that out. * Tut, tut. Those drift records are obviously round in circles. I expected better... Smudger13talk 15:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :The air time scores are offline, meaning you have to get as much air as possible in one jump. Oh, and I deleted your Road Rage and Boost Chain records. Only the top five is allowed. Babadingldoo 16:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Mine where in the toip five...Smudger13talk 16:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :No, your boost chain was ×15, which is not better than the ones up there. Babadingldoo 16:14, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Whoops, musta missed soma the scores while reading, strange. Oh well, my bad! Smudger13talk 16:16, 20 May 2009 (UTC) BSI records/roads You still need to add Timed & Showtime road rules to the records. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 13:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to mix up scores between BSI and Mainland? E.G I have a showtime that's $8,646,890 or something close there but it's on BSI. Can I still post it? P.S would you guys like me to put on the BSI Road Rules for times and showtimes? Porsche9099 :Yes, you can add your highest records from either license. When it comes to the island road rules, I don't know for sure, so it's best to leave it alone until Rappy or Ex gives word. Also, please be sure to sign your posts with '~ ~ ~ ~''' (no spaces) instead of just adding a link to your user page. ::Well I added the BSI Time RRs but someone deleted them, why have the records when they are incomplete [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 00:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::I deleted them until we decide to add a neat looking table for both the BSI timed & showtime road rules. Also, it's not that big of a deal, the amount of roads on the Island are dwarfed in comparison to the main Paradise roads. ::::But the Island roads are the only ones that get attention.........cough King Of The Roads cough [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] Sorry SilverCCX I guess I'm to addicted to speed plus I like proving that the XHR doesn't Rule the Time RRs [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :What was the point in this comment? ::'Bragging? Ego? Showing off? One of those. Babadingldoo 06:38, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm just trying to get someone that can compete with me to compete with me, Babad is to lazy to turn the key of the ASR so forget him [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] ::::Well I might have tried to give you a little competition but two things. 1. Paradise is starting to become bland, and I'm seriously anxious to get Killzone 2 or something. 2. Baba said something similar in the past. While you usually sweep multiple road rules in one try, we usually spend most of our time attempting ''one road. It's not fun, and in the end, just isn't worth it. Air Time Requesting deletion of the air time table, now that everyone has the same score. Babadingldoo 06:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure. What ramp was used to get the 10.05? What car? Thanks. Goolybooly 20:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Take a look at the Air Time article to find your answer. Help Since I usually mess up the editing, if I provide my records, would someone kindly post them for me?--The Vercetti Mail 20:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :'Sure, but all we really need is your CGN page, unless you were going to do time/showtime road rules. Babadingldoo 22:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::If it's Road Rules just Friend's Request someone & have them check the Leaderboard. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 22:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok LeMansRacer's on my List. I have some out-of-date stats on my page, I'm updating them now.--The Vercetti Mail 04:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::'Top five only... <_< Babadingldoo 04:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh....Thanks--The Vercetti Mail 04:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Showtime *evil grin* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, guys don't let me take over the board in Showtime too. Just a heads up. *wink* [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 17:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I have a few decent records over 100,000mil, and I think MetaKraken rules the majority of the clan's showtime rules. Your best showtime score has already been beaten, it's just that I haven't updated my scores in a while. Anyways, it seems like you always make a big deal out of road rules. =\ :I just set $888,308,096 on Webster, mwahahahahahaha is my high score beaten now? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Unofficial Records About those Jump Distance and Near misses records, I don't see why we can't have them, I guess we just need to require visual proof of the record (screencap driver of the day table with a phone). This is our Clan, I don't see why should depend on CG's servers to monitor our performance. :'Every''' burnout player is capable of providing proof of barrel rolls/flatspins/etc using criterion's website (whether you check records using the internet or in-game on your console). :Having unofficial records on the board requires people to go to unnecessary measures to validate something like a jump distance score, and therefore they are not needed. (Yeah, cameras and phones are a "normal" thing these days, but you can't expect everyone to have one) ::meh... well then, what do you think? Should we keep these? They are categories requiring skill to attain a high score in so they are worth including. :::You know there really isn't a point in asking when you end up submitting a new edit anyway. :::(don't get me started with the skill issue again) ::::Please, don't get him started, Ceex. lol :::::Yeah ;-P I'll swiftly avoid that "skill" discussion... :::::I did submit a new edit because I feel these new cats could be interesting (who can jump the farthest??? who's the best at near missin'??? 8D ), but I honestly don't mind if we don't keep them. Why did this happen? I managed to achieve a (best) showtime score of 2,100,000,000 just a few hours ago but something bad happened. It didn't save. I checked the road rule on the map after I finished as well as the leaderboard and I didn't see an update. You could argue that it's a small score compared to some of the "world-record" ones other players have set but I spent enough time on this attempt to be pretty pissed off. I'm doubting it'll update itself. (and I also doubt that I'll ever showtime again) Does anyone have an explanation? :I honestly don't, and I'm right behind you to say that what happened overly sucked... :The auto-save system in BP works constantly, the rotating circular arrow that appears in the top left corner means that your current progress is being saved. It appears to save randomly but as Ex says "there is method to madness!": indeed, the system will automatically save very often, as soon as you crash, takedown, beat a personal record (barrel rolls, flatspins, etc), beat a road rule, finish a race (win or lose), make changes to your junkyard (colors and finishes), and find discoveries and maybe other instances that I'm not entierly sure about (recrashing through discoveries). :I think it is impossible that it didn't save, because it's so hard to believe!!! When your showtime was over, did it show you had indeed $ 2.109? If not, then you have suffered from a terrible and unique glitch, that I also hope for you would be a one-shot issue. :I understand how enraging this can be. Just let it cool off for a week or 2 and then why not try again! Don't get discouraged by hardware! ::There's a Showtime limit of $999,999,999 Anything over that won't be recorded. Same goes with the 2.02 Time Road Rule limit. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 19:25, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, what a load of bs. What's the closest I can get to 999mil without going over the limit? :::(in terms of distance, multipliers, damage from traffic) :::: idk, what I do is when I know I'm getting up there I quick look at my stuff then break out the calculator & see what my total is. If I'm in the $900,000,000 range I end the showtime. It would be could if I could get a score of $999,999,999 lol [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 20:50, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I see.. I guess I'll have to try doing that on my next attempt. Anyway, here are the stats I remember from the showtime. (travel distance/damage might be a little off scale) *Travel Distance - 60-65,000 yard range *Damage (Traffic) - 20-$25,000,000 *Multipliers (Bus) - x261 (exact value) *Road - Lambert Parkway *Vehicle used - Silver Matte Thunder Shadow How it ended: I made a bad move and chased after a bus. I'd say it was probably 20 yards away from me.. I turned back towards oncoming traffic realizing I couldn't catch it, and what happens? My boost bar goes "poof." I was pretty much on a roll and I could have easily hit x300 multipliers, but now that I know there is a limit.. I'm definitely going to try again sometime soon. Kings of the Roads Can I go top of the overall king of the road, bike day road rules and bike night road rules? *Average Top speed and overall time: 168MPH, 5m 49s *Bike day road rules, average speed and overall time: 166MPH, 1m 57s *Bike night road rules, average speed and overall time: 166MPH, 1m 57s *Car road rules average speed and overall time: 171MPH, 1m 54s You can also check my CGN page for proof Speedracer32 20:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Road Rage (offline) New Records Since I finally got Paradise back from my friend, I put in my records. (Time Road Rule Glover Way, Showtime 3rd Street, Burnout Chain, Oncoming, Showtime) P.S.-Could someone show me the new signatures thing? They look cool.--The Vercetti 23:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Burnout Elite Platinum I need a little help. I am trying to get 100% to gt my platinum paint job. I am stuck at 98%. I have done all the gates, super jumps and billboards. I got my elite (gold) and got all the cars. I am 100% with my motorcycle liscense. What am I missing? William.D.M.Deeter 18:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) William